


A Pleasant Flight

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Music RPF, Robert Plant (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: A pleasant flight with a blond rock god.





	A Pleasant Flight

_*This is purely a work of fiction, featuring an imagined version of 1988 Robert Plant. It was originally posted[here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/164190129605/a-pleasant-flight)_

_Thank you to waywaydowninside (on Tumblr) and[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow) (who’s also my wonderful beta!) for inspiration and encouragement! ❤*_

 

She’d stowed away all her luggage and was just about to start reading her book, as the plane was getting ready for take-off.

In her head she was reciting her mantra: “ _Please let the other seats stay vacant, please let the other seats stay vacant…_ ” hoping she’d be able to stretch out across them the moment they hit cruising altitude. So far, it looked very promising. The stewardess had just been down the aisle, checking the overhead lockers, making sure all seat belts were fastened.

She opened “Chain of Chance” – nothing like a bit of ‘70s science fiction to pass a boring flight – and was just getting into the reading groove when suddenly a bag being dropped into the seat next to her made her jump.

Urgh! Just when she was certain this could be a pleasant flight with the whole row to herself! 

Annoyed, she sighed and with one eyebrow raised and a rather sour expression on her face, she turned to whomever had spoilt her plans.

He’d just finished stowing his suitcase away. As he ducked his blond, curly head to sit down he smiled so disarmingly that she couldn’t help but let her sour expression fade.

   “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just made it by the skin of me teeth!”

   “No, no, that’s all right. I was just lost in my book,” she smiled back. 

The polite, conversational, civilized part of her brain made her reply politely and calmly. The music loving, rocker chick part of her brain was jumping up and down, waving its hands, shouting: “DO YOU REALISE THAT’S ROBERT PLANT?!?!?!!!”

He took his bag off the middle seat, placing it underneath the seat in front, asking: 

  “Do you mind?” As he made to sit right next to her.

   “No, of course not,” she said smiling. Desperately trying to get her heart beat to return to its normal rate.

He buckled his seat belt and sat back in his seat with a contented sigh.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she picked up her book and started reading. **Very** aware that one of the sexiest men she’d ever clapped eyes on was sitting right next to her.

As they taxied along the runway and sped up for take-off, she felt herself relax. She always did when flying. There was something comforting about gliding along above the world and all its worries.

It also didn’t hurt that the book was really interesting and nearly impossible to put down.

She’d registered with half an eye that the man next to her had taken out a book as well, and was apparently engrossed in it.

After about an hour, the stewardess came down the aisle with the drinks trolley. Ordering a glass of white wine, she sipped it while continuing to read.

As the cabin crew slowly made their way with the food, a while later, she could feel a shift in the man beside her. She looked up and found him staring at her. Looking back at him, smiling, she said “What? Did I suddenly sprout a second nose?”

He laughed and said, no, he just liked how she looked when concentrating on her book. She looked so passionate in a quiet way.

She couldn’t help but laugh at that.

   “Thank you. I tend to lose myself in books I like, and this is really engaging.”

He leant over and read the title.

   “Oh, yes, I remember that book. Never read it myself.”

   “What were you reading?”

He held up “Simarillon” and she smiled.

   “I should’ve expected that from you.”

   “Really? So you do know who I am, then?”

   “M-hmm, you’re rather easily recognizable with that mane of yours, you know.” She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

He laughed and just as he was about to reply, the stewardess leaned over and handed them their food.

   “Anything else to drink, sir? Madam?”

   “White wi…” they both started saying and broke off.

   “Two white wines, please,” he said and when he was handed the first glass, he put it on her tray with a wink.

After the stewardess had moved on, he said;

   “Where were we? Oh, yes, my cover had been blown!”

She laughed and then, narrowing her eyes, said in a mock stage whisper

   “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

He smiled widely, and she could feel that tell-tale flutter in her heart again. He really was quite lethal.

After having eaten the surprisingly good meal and chatting a little, he asked her,

   “So, London. Going for business or pleasure?”

   “A little bit of both, I suppose. I’m going back home to check on the state of my family home and then plan on trawling some old book-and-music shops to hunt for treasure.”

   “Anything in particular?”

   “Well, I’ve been looking for good first editions of a couple of my favourite books, and I’m trying to find some good recordings of Skip James, but they’re really elusive.”

   “Skip James?”

   “Yes, he’s an American blues musician from the ‘20s and ‘30s. He made the song “Devil Got My Woman”…”

   “Yes, I know, he’s one of my favourites.”

   “Really?! Wow, I’ve hardly ever met anyone who knows of him!”

   “I have an original ’78 of “Devil Got My Woman”.”

Her eyes went wide as saucers.

   “No. Way!”

   “Oh, yes, I found it a couple of years ago after having tried to track it down for ages.”

   “That’s just… I mean… Oh, my god! I can’t believe it!” Grinning she said, “I remember hearing it for the first time. It set me on my journey of discovering and loving Delta blues! His voice is just so raw and full of emotion.”

   “Have you ever heard it played on a ‘20s wind-up gramophone? It adds a whole different dimension to it.”

   “No, just a modern turntable, sadly. I can imagine that would be great, though.”

   “You want to come see my record collection?”

She laughed.

   “Did you seriously just say, “Come see my record collection”? I can’t believe you!”

With a wink and a teasing smile, he said,

   “Well, it is a **very** nice record collection…”

They continued to talk and flirt until the desserts arrived: strudel for her, chocolate mousse for him.

He took a spoonful and closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning softly.

   “Mmmm… Oh, that just hit the spot. Here, you must try some.”

Holding a spoonful out to her. She looked at him like he’d just spoken to her in Greek. He narrowed his eyes at her and said

   “Go on. It’s **sin** fully good.”

Keeping eye contact with him, she opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her a spoon of the fluffy chocolate treat.

She closed her eyes as her mouth closed around the spoon, not quite believing that she was being fed chocolate mousse by Robert-bloody-Plant!

He slipped the spoon from her and just as she was starting to moan at the taste, she felt something soft and warm against her mouth.

It took a couple of seconds to register that it was a pair of lips, but before she could properly respond, they were gone.

She opened her eyes, only to look straight into his. He had a look of such raw passion in his eyes, her heart nearly stopped and she momentarily lost her breath.”

   “So, was it to your taste?”

   “Hm?”

   “The mousse?” He said, putting on an angelic face.

   “Oh… oh, yes. It was, um… U-huh.”

He smiled at her temporary struggle with the English language.

   “May I sample your sweet delights?”

   “Huh?”

   “Your strudel.” He said, innocently.

   “Oh, sure. Here,” she said, holding the plate out to him.

   “No, no, that’s no fun, you feed it to me,” he teased.

With a now slightly shaking hand, she took a forkful of strudel and brought it to his lips. He kept his eyes on her while closing his lips around it, taking his time, and licking his lips after swallowing.

   “Mmm… delicious. Sweet with just a hint of… citrus…”

He held out another spoon of mousse for her and quirking up a corner of her mouth she opened for him to slip it between her lips

She swallowed and he beckoned her with a finger, saying “You’ve got a little…” and when she leaned closer he captured her lips with his again. This time snaking his left hand into her hair, caressing the back of her head, holding her to him.

Their lips moved slowly over each other, his tongue begging for entrance. She opened for him and their tongues snaked together in perfect harmony.

He was both gentle and firm, with the softest lips she’d ever felt. He tasted of chocolate and apples and the cognac he’d been sipping.

He moaned quietly, sending shivers down her spine, pulling slightly away from her, looking into her eyes with a mixture of lust and wonder.

He briefly captured her lips again, kissing his way down her jaw to her neck, latching on to her pulse point, making her eyes roll back into her head. She tangled her hands in his gorgeous golden mane, making him growl and take a small, playful nip at her.

  _“Ladies and gentlemen. We’re making our final approach now into London Heathrow airport. Please make sure your seats are in the upright positions, your bags have been safely stowed and your seatbelt is securely fastened.”_

They reluctantly broke apart, breathing heavily, fastening their seatbelts.

He ever so smoothly placed his hand on her knee, sliding it slightly up her thigh.

She smiled at him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear

“I have a car that’ll pick me up when we land, would you like a lift? I could show you my big instrument… 

   “My gramophone!” He said, batting his eyelashes innocently.

   “Sure, I’d love to see your powerful horn…”

He broke into a big grin, making his laughter lines and dimples deepen


End file.
